


Facets II

by OKami_hu, oksammich



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Boarding School, F/F, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mind Meld, Other, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksammich/pseuds/oksammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Lord of Dreams and the Nightmare King on a twisting journey through different dimensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> The fun continues as promised.

It was a strange ritual of theirs, one they'd repeated over and over for nearly two decades, but for all its implications, neither of them cared to discontinue it.

Master Sanderson was clad in only his boxers as he crept through the darkened halls, one silent foot after the other. He was small but powerful, muscular but sleek, yet all his careful training amounted to little, for when he soundlessly opened and closed the door to his butler's chambers, he knew Mr. Black was both awake and aware.

"You should be resting, master," came the smooth voice, scolding but never harsh. Never ever harsh.

"I'll just rest here with you," Sanderson chuckled, slipping under the crisp, starched sheets and across a mattress that was always too cold, too lonely. He pressed himself to Mr. Black's slender back and curled both arms around his waist. All the power in the world resided in this man. He alone held the ability to raise Sanderson up or break him down, and like always, he laid still and allowed the same childish antics he always did. "I always sleep better with you."

“I apologize in advance if, perchance my pointy elbows end up stabbing between your still-healing ribs,” the butler said calmly. “Of course it is not your intention to keep them healing well. After all, your awkward movements will cause Frost such an excessive merriment that he might just drop from the sky from laughter.” Despite all he sarcasm, he snuggled a little closer. He knew the young master since he was but a five years old little kid with a way too busy father, a sick mother and a hunger for love and attention. And even though two decades passed, Sanderson - like any millionaire playboy turned masked vigilante - could always use a little love. Mr. Black, as any good butler, was always ready to give.

"How you wound me!" Sanderson exclaimed as he pressed his nose flat between the sharp shoulderblades before him. He knew well that he frustrated this man, this last incident no different, but the love he was given was nothing short of unconditional. "And just when I was thinking about putting the Dreamsand to use!"

Mansnoozie folded one hand over the other, palm to his dear butler's sternum, and waited quietly 'til he felt the heartbeat against his skin. "They're just bruised this time." He tilted his head, pressing an apologetic kiss to the curve of Mr. Black's neck, just behind his ear. He always seemed to like that. "I never push myself hard enough to cause permanent damage. There's too much to do, and I'm the only one who can do it."

“Chief North would feel wounded at that, too,” Mr. Black pointed out, clearly amused. “You of all people, dissing his hard work.” His long-fingered hand covered the smaller, softer ones resting on his chest. “I have asked you plenty of times to be careful, master. I’m not going to repeat myself... this time.” He tugged a hand to his lips, to kiss the knuckles. “You know that you are more precious to me than anything else. It’d break my heart if something happened to you and the city would fall into disarray, too. The Fearlings and Frost are too much for the Police to handle.”

"It wasn't supposed to be an insult," Sandy protested, though his heart swelled at the gentle scolding. There was so much left to doubt in his life, he was humbled to have Pitch Black's unconditional love.

"You're the only person I have in this world," he murmured to the back of his neck, gently swiping his fingertips over Mr. Black's thin mouth. "My caretaker." He punctuated his sentence with a kiss. "My friend." And another. "My lover."

Eyelashes fluttering, he pressed a kiss to the back of his ear, too. "I can keep you safe like this. I'll take a little pain as long as I know you're okay."

“In fact, I’m probably the last person you should worry about,” Black remarked with a grin. He gently disentangled from the warm arms but only to slip back between them several seconds later, this time facing his employer, best friend and lover. 

“I may be twice your age, but essentially, I was your mentor. You showed the magic you were able to do to me first. And you could never beat me in hide and seek.” Not to mention other things not even Sanderson knew about. Yet. 

His little stomach rumbled with laughter, as Sanderson tipped forward to bury his rounded nose against the side of Mr. Black's neck. "I still say you used to drive away when it was your turn to hide," he insisted, as he lowered his hands to that trim waist.

Even at his age, Mr. Pitch Black was in remarkable shape. Sanderson wrapped his palms around his favorite part of the good man: his tight, luscious rear-end. "Maybe I'm afraid that you'll hide so well that I'll never find you again."

"Never worry about that," Black kissed the smooth forehead. "How could a shadow live without a light?" His hand began to quest over the narrow but strong shoulders, over the arms, the side and hips, the back. They carefully avoided the injured rib.

"My sweet little Sandy," the elderly gent whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose against Sanderson's. "Sometimes I have to wonder why you keep entertaining this old devil."

"I can think of two reasons," he murmured, squeezing the flesh under his hands. And after a moment's thought, the cheshire grin on his face disappeared while he gave his butler a long, slow kiss. "Three."

There came another, this time with the tiniest stroke of a tongue to Mr. Black's teeth. Normally, he'd have taken that proud, sulky mouth by now, but he was far more concerned with tasting his pale skin. "Ooh, four. You're sweet, Mr. Black."

"And you are a lecher, Master Sanderson. Fortunately for you, I'm one as well." A long, thin thigh nudged against shorter, fuller ones and Black promptly plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth. The kiss was deep and long, and much to Sanderson's delight, the butler's breathing was heavy when he pulled away.

"I hope you forgive the familiarity."

"After all the new gadgets Frost throws at me, I'm happy with familiarity." His lips were already swollen, brown eyes glittering in mischief as he continued paying the utmost favor to Black's girlish ass. "Though I do have something new I'd like to try on you."

He arched forward, teeth dragging down the shell of Pitch's ear while deft hands unbuttoned his pajama top. "It'll be easier on my rib," he breathed suggestively, purposely manipulating his mentor's concern for him.

"My interest is piqued," Black nodded regally, sitting up to get rid of his sleeping clothes. "I just hope it's something more well-planned than prototype Dreamsand grenades." That was an embarrassing accident.

The tall, sinewy body was bared without hesitation and Black looked questioningly at his master. "Do share your thoughts, please."

Sandy followed suit--best he could, anyway. He was only wearing his boxers as it was, so all he had to do was slide them off and kick them into the floor. Pitch hated it when he did that, but both of them knew that just a little nudging into the proper direction would blind his frustration for his messy master.

"Roll over, legs facing me."

When Mr. Black obeyed (unfortunately hiding that mouthwatering line of dark hair down his chest), Sanderson was greeted by the sight of both flawless globes of his ass presented like a Christmas gift. Greedily, he took hold of both cheeks and moaned kisses into the beautiful flesh, even pausing now and again to gently bite his soft skin. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" he purred, kneading those pert cheeks with enthusiasm, "These long legs of yours, your slim hips--" He paused to plant an open-mouthed kiss against the knob of his pelvis. "--and this. You used that flowery soap, didn't you?"

Sanderson nuzzled the dimples at the base of Black's spine, inhaling the fragrance of that softly-scented stuff he always teased his butler about. He dutifully always bathed before bed, so Sanderson didn't hesitate at all to press his lips against the cleft of his rump.

There was a strange little sound, a bitten-off moan and those long legs parted a little further. "I'm glad I can be of service..." Black looked over his shoulder, licking his lips. "In case we need it- top drawer, like always." Their ritual escalated into passion more often than not, it was easier to keep everything at hand.

His ears tingled, that low voice like music to his ears. He loved hearing Mr. Black come undone, finally giving in to depravity.

Their eyes met, and with all the noise he could muster, he swirled his tongue around the rim of his butler's pretty little hole. "How much you wanna bet I can make you curse this time?" he teased, keeping those pretty cheeks spread and speaking between flicks of his tongue, "Maybe you'll beg--I love it when you beg."

With a gleeful smile, he resumed his work, gently massaging him like he would with his fingers.

"Twenty dollars," Black replied immediately and hid his face behind his arms to muffle his moans. The eager little tongue against his anus felt nice. More than nice. He shifted a bit, to rub his front against the sheets and his eyes fluttered closed as well.

"You were always a filthy little child," he groaned.

"More than you'll ever know," he replied, planting another bite to his cheek, then slapping the flushed skin with an open palm.

From behind, his tiny fingers trailed like raindrops over Black's swollen balls; his tongue bathed him there, too, nose pressed to his perineum and lashes tickling his ass. "You were my first wet dream."

Smack! Smack! He never hit hard, just loud, popping his palm against that pretty ass just to let the man know who it really belonged to. "I remember being twelve, thirteen, alone in my bed, imagining it was your hand around me. I moaned your name into my pillows so many times, Mr. Black~"

He knew of that, of course, but hearing it never ceased to have an effect. Black was panting, shuddering with each slap and his thighs kept sliding further apart, until he finally hiked his ass up and wiggled it.

"Please, young master... Stop teasing your poor butler...!"

"Mm? What are you saying, exactly?" He set his teeth around the shape of his handprint and sucked, fingertips grasping his balls with a little more force. "What do you need, Mr. Black?"

Sanderson leaned back enough so he could rub his forefinger over his hole, just barely pressing in. "You want me to -fuck- you?"

The butler looked back again. His eyes were blazing.

"Yes please. Young master, fuck me hard."

He could barely hide his grin. Sanderson gave that hole one last, slow lick, then sat up to fetch the lubricant from its proper place.

When he returned, he peeled Pitch's cheeks apart again and dribbled a line of the oil down his exposed opening. He prepped his own cock next--it wasn't long like Pitch's, but it was thick enough that his butler walked with a limp when they didn't take enough care.

Childishly, he crawled between Black's spread thighs and snuggled against the small of his back. "I love it when you talk like that," he cooed as he lined himself up and pressed in.

Black's voice was momentarily stolen by the sensation of being filled but when Sanderson stopped finally, buried to the base, he got his bearings back fast.

"I bet you enjoy it. It's the style of the great unwashed and you always had a fondness for them." Before Sanderson could have replied, Black cleared his throat lightly.

"Please fuck me until I scream your name then pull out and cum all over my ass!" His voice was seductive, a low rumble in his chest like distant thunder.

It always felt like he was going to suffocate when he first thrust inside, his beloved mentor so tight and restrictive that he was sure he'd be hurt if he didn't slow down. Once he grew used to it, though, Sandy became wild.

He held those narrow hips down and thrust in shallow, sharp movements, bottoming out every time he rocked forward. "Such a good butler, Mr. Black! You always make me feel so good..!"

Down his little hand went, slapping his pretty ass until it flushed.

Black's moans were quiet; partly because he wasn't really a screamer and partly because he was burying his face into the pillow. Sanderson knew well how to make him crazy - a lesson well learned through numerous late night encounters. If only he learned so well from his own mistakes...! Black couldn't help but be worried every night the Sandman raced out to meet Frost's or the Fearling's challenges. Sanderson was a good kid. A noble soul. And those had the annoying tendency to die young.

But right now, he was very much alive and buried deep into his butler's backside. Not that said butler was protesting.

"S-Sandy, please... you feel so good- Harder...!"

He held those pretty hips tight, skillful strokes pushing him forward harder, deeper, penetrating Black, whom he loved with all his being.

Their noises became ever louder, skin slapping skin, breaths becoming frantic, frenzied, even Sanderson crying out at the gorgeous movements underneath.

"Y-you're so perfect-- hnnn, I'll give you everything, Pitch..!"

"Please...!" Black nearly sobbed. His hips were moving on their own accord, rocking back to meet every thrust; and his erect cock was rubbing against the bed deliciously. Finally, Black lost the will to care and focused on his own pleasure. One thrust, two, three- And he came, muscles constricting, limbs shaking and his seed staining the sheets.

He was not at all surprised to find a small fist around his cock--Sandy had mentioned once how much he loved to hold Pitch's penis while he came.

True to his promise before, Pitch Black's darling master gave a few more bruising thrusts and suddenly jerked out, leaving him empty and twitching. But that lonely feeling was replaced by pride, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a hand flying over a chubby, uncircumsized cock.

"Pitch..! Oh, Pitch..." Sanderson groaned sweetly as he finally tipped over the edge, thick come splashing over his ass and thighs.

The older man shuddered; he never liked getting dirty, but Sanderson enjoyed marking him like this and for his sake, Pitch was ready to tolerate the quickly cooling whiteness on his skin. He was laying in his own, anyway. And those sheets won’t be cleaned until morning; not with the young master staying overnight. 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

His mind was always a mess when he was good and exhausted, whether after a lengthy mission or a fantastic session of sex. So he tried not to speak, to let his thoughts run away with him.

But speak he did, head still spinning as he sank down on his knees. "Are you ever afraid of losing someone?" he babbled breathlessly, "After mom and dad, I've had you for everything, but if.. If.."

Black propped himself up on his hands and reached out to touch his lover. "I'm always afraid of losing you," he said quietly. "Sometimes I think it'd be best to join you whenever you leave the house on vigilante business."

He chuckled weakly, and with a low groan, sank into that welcome touch. "You'd be exhausted," his little master teased.

His small hand wrapped around Pitch's and tugged until he could press kisses to each long finger.

A slow smirk spread out on the older man's lips. "Is that a challenge I hear...?" He kneeled up and moved closer to wrap his arms around Sanderson's waist. "Also, deduct the twenty dollars from my next paycheck."

"It might be."

Sanderson pulled him down, still the same greedy child he'd been since they first met. "Make it an IOU. I'll let you make it up to me."

"I shall try," Pitch smiled. "After all, the night is ours."


	2. Sharing is Caring

“Okay ladies, thank you, we’re done for today. You were all fabulous.”

The models groaned with relief. Aster, the photographer always had long shootings... unnecessarily long, maybe, but the outcome was always spectacular at least. Every single picture was dazzling, worthy of the famous fashion house Iana.

Miss Tooth said her goodbyes to every single model, even though Mr. North was discreetly looming at the door, faithfully waiting for her already. They really made a dashing couple and not just because they were both one of the wealthiest persons in town.

The brand name Iana was passed down in Miss Tooth’s family; it was a respectable business, and females of the clan were all proud of it. They were unique in a way that they have always catered to the wishes to the literally average women. Iana clothing was highly wearable, well-done and the brand always stuck to the most strict environmental requirements. They even employed the widest variety of models, from plus size to boyish, colored, trans, even disabled. They believed that not being the epitome of society-standard beauty should not make a woman feel anything less, and that brought them a lot of praise and recognition. They aimed to serve everybody. “Iana - unique like you”.

Miss Tooth briefly hugged one of her favorite girls. “Sandy dear, you live at the other end of the city, we’ll give you a ride. I’m sure Nicholas doesn’t mind.”

“Thank you Tooth, but don’t worry about me,” the short, plump girl smiled at her boss brightly. “I’ll stay at Kozima’s, her flat’s like two blocks away.”

Tooth nodded, flashed a smile at the other girl, who was basically Sandy’s antithesis and left, leaving the packing up to Jackson. The boy seemed fascinated by the secrets of photography.

Sandy fetched her coat and purse. “I’m beat,” she announced. “I could use a drink and a shower. Aster runs us dry.” She hugged her best friend’s skinny shoulders. “I hope you don’t mind me perusing your bathroom, love?”

Kozima huffed, her face dotted with sweat from the bright lights and stuffy studio. Aster and Jackson knew how to light them, but damn if it didn't feel like the surface of the sun by the time their shoots were said and done!

She raked her hand through Sandy's teased hair. "All that hairspray's going to clog my shower," she teased, her low voice still holding a great deal of warmth that was meant only for those dearest to her heart. It always made Sandy's stomach flipflop. "But I suppose if you make us something scrumptious to eat, I can forgive you."

Kozima shrugged on a brightly-patterned trenchcoat, the fashionable shoulderpads increasing her width (yet managing to make her look even thinner), and fastened a glamorous belt around her middle. "Wow, where'd you get this?"

At 182 centimeters, one would think Kozima would have difficulty in linking arms with Sandy, at a whopping 150 centimeters, but her arms were so long that she managed with ease. "Madonna wore one like this during the VMAs--want me to make you one?"

"You know I don't have a waist for it," Sandy grinned. "But, I kinda like her style. Those lacy tops. I think one would look good with these booboes." She quickly adjusted her considerable rack and headed outside.

The late afternoon air was much cooler than the studio's. The sidewalk glistened with rain, but the drizzle quieted for a while. The streets were buzzing with life, people heading home; the shops' neon signs cast a colorful glow over the passers-by.

"Sooo, what would you like to eat? I can make something quick." Sandy was an excellent cook - aside modeling, she helped out at her sister's bakery and from time to time, she brought heaps of mouth-wateringly delicious cookies for her friends.

Ever prepared, Kozima held a black umbrella aloft, shielding her crimped hair and Sandy's own wild 'do. They turned heads on the streets, two beautiful young women looking their very best, body sizes be damned. Sandy couldn't help but puff out her chest a little.

"I'm craving those spinach paninis of yours," Kozima admitted as they waited at a stoplight for their turn to cross. "If you want to stay over, I'm sure there'll be one of those ridiculous sci-fi films on." Her lips quirked. "And I have something--"

Then Kozima went silent, cheeks a little flushed.

Sandy's smile turned as cheeky as it was possible. "Oh. Oh my. You acquired a new... _toy_ , haven't you? Aww, you naughty, naughty woman!" She almost hopped along her friend, suddenly flushed with new energy.

They were very good friends indeed. They grew close despite their differences, like sisters; they shared their secrets, asked each other for advice, and - well, when there was nobody to keep them warm at night, they always had each other still... They were both girls after all, and girls know what makes them happy.

Kozima had a neat little collection of different playthings that were not meant for children. She and Sandy have spent many delightful hours experimenting with them, giggling like first graders. It started out as a joke, but it grew into a habit they both enjoyed now immensely.

"We'll be having dinner, a good shower, and some fun!" Sandy bounced with enthusiasm. "I can barely wait!"

Kozima rolled her eyes and gave Sandy a playful nudge with her elbow. "Sometimes I think you enjoy our relationship a bit too much."

The two of them gossipped like old hens, leisurely strolling along the damp London streets until they reached Kozima's block of flats. At her insistence, they took the stairs; by the fourth floor, Sandy was pink-cheeked and buzzing, reaching back for Kozima's hand. "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

The model's flat was furnished with all the bright patterns and curved lines of their day, yellow and black dominating the decor. Sandy had brought over a few things, and while they didn't match Kozima's careful decorating, it made the space "theirs".

"Don't leave your shoes in the floor," Kozima grumped as she locked her door, "And give me your coat, don't throw it on the sofa. It'll get wrinkled."

"Prep girl." Sandy stuck her tongue out, but obeyed. She knew the flat well, and it was established long ago that she didn't need to ask for anything.

"You go take a shower; I'll put everything together, then we switch and you grill them. Fetch the wine, too, and if you have something sweet-" She licked her lips. "Mm, I'm so hungry already."

Her friend shot a glare over her shoulder as she disrobed, taking her time in placing each garment in its proper laundry hamper. When she was finished, she stood in all her naked glory; though flat-chested, she had beautiful, long limbs and sleek muscles that quivered when licked (Sandy knew personally).

"Care to join me? Or are you too hungry to wait?" Kozima placed a hand over her stomach, fingertips grazing the neatly-trimmed black patch of hair between her thighs.

"Weeelll... I'm always open to suggestions." Sandy didn't hesitate much; she quite liked how her friend looked. She herself was a chubby girl in all her life - it sort of ran in the family.

She didn't bother much with the clothes, just heaped them on the laundry basket - she could still go home in those, after all. Her frame was more like those voluptuous beauties painters of old seemed so fond of, but she definitely wasn't obese - just plump, with healthy golden skin and boobs that made men's heads turn. She didn't bother with trimming much, quite liking the golden patch of fuzz adorning her lap. She grabbed a hairbrush first though, trying to convince her hair to assume a less obnoxious shape.

"Help me?"

"Of course my little poppet," she cooed, settling down to take the brush from Sandy's hand; her thin lips pursed so she could kiss the ticklish skin of her palm.

"You always do that!" Sandy giggled as Kozima sat behind her, then gently dragged the brush through her blonde hair. No matter the amount of product atop her head, Kozima could always brush it out with a minimal amount of pain.

"Perhaps I like your hands."

When Sandy tipped her head back, she was rewarded with another light kiss, this time to the end of her nose. Warm, long hands rested on either side of her cheeks and held her still so their lips could chastely meet. "Perhaps you like all of me?" Sandy murmured.

"I wouldn't go that far," was the dry response, but when Kozima swatted her rear and trailed into her small wc, a faint smile lightened her features. "Hurry up before the hot water runs out."

"You hurry. You asked to join me and now I want to wash your back!" Sandy called after her but she stepped into the shower stall and opened the water. She made sure to not add too much hot; it had to last, after all.

"You can't reach my back." Before Sandy could protest, she was drawn tight into Kozima's arms and kissed properly. Her tongue tasted like mint and smoke, which made Sandy moan both in pleasure and annoyance.

"I thought you were going to quit!" Sandy scolded, framing Kozima's thin face between her hands. She did give one more kiss, though, before turning around for some much-deserved pampering.

Kozima kept this milk-and-honey soap just for her, and used enough to cover Sandy in yellow-tinted lather. She concentrated on her breasts, squeezing and stroking them until Sandy sported a veritable brassiere of soap suds. "Lookie here, a mer-poppet!" Kozima giggled.

"I'll thread feathers into your hair and you could be my harpy," Sandy countered. "We could ask Tooth to fetch them." She enjoyed the treatment though - her breasts were sensitive and her nipples were already hard. "Now turn around. I _can_ wash your back, and I will." She loved that gently curving frame, with the tight buttocks.

Once Kozima obeyed, Sandy lathered her up as well, massaging the skinny shoulders a little, then smoothing her hands down over her friends' spine. Finally, she hugged Kozima, belly and tits pressing against the narrow back and driven by a mischievous streak, Sandy brushed the soap over that dark patch. "You need to be squeaky clean everywhere, sugar..."

In Sandy's arms, the pretty Kozima Black shuddered and arched into her hands. Just a curl of her fingers, and Sandy could feel that her dear friend was already growing nice and wet for her. "Seems like you had some ulterior motives for inviting me to join you," she teased, just barely stroking the shape of Kozima's tight sex.

"Hardly." But her voice cracked, and when Sandy glanced up, she saw that her light hazel eyes were dark in lust. Kozima turned to face her, and as she stooped down for a kiss, her long fingers seized Sandy's hard nipples.

Sandy moaned into the contact, enjoying it far too much. Kozima kissed so well. And her long fingers already knew every sensitive spot on the plump body. They kept on kissing and petting for a while; then, Sandy's tummy growled.

She pulled back with a sheepish grin. "The water will run out, we're hungry, and you have a toy. We should get back on topic shortly, I say." She pecked Kozima's lips. "I love you, darling."

The look she received was scathing, but she ignored it with a girlish shrug of her shoulders. "I was going to share ice cream with you, but clearly you've no interest."

Kozima stepped out with all the regal poise of a queen, snagging up fluffy striped towels and carefully wrapping Sandy's hair and body up before tending to herself. "I took the liberty of washing the clothes you left here last time, if you'll get dressed while I warm the oven."

"You do love me!" Sandy beamed and obeyed again, like a good girl. She tracked down her clothes, but the only thing she actually pulled on was the long white plush dress. it was perfect for lounging, and Kozima's flat was certainly warm enough to go on without underwear. Not to mention it was a lot more practical concerning the hopeful close future.

Sandy took over the kitchen then, chopping ingredients with practiced ease and composing sandwiches worthy of the cover of any gastronomy magazine. 

When Kozima emerged from the bathroom, she wore her dark hair French-braided and tied with a ribbon, and her lean body was teasingly hidden with the dark, sheer fabric of a short robe.

"Looks good." She murmured a kiss into Sandy's hair, before busying herself with sliding their supper into the oven and pouring two glasses of rose wine. "I've never understood why you're so modest."

Sandy gave her a questioning look over her cup.

"You don't show nearly enough cleavage, poppet," Kozima sighed, leaning back on the counter while they waited for the cheese to melt. "If I looked like you, I'd probably never wear a shirt."

"Fun way to get arrested," Sandy nodded wisely. "It's not easy to find shirts, y'know - either they don't fit, or I'm slipping out of them. We should go shopping one of these days." She sipped her wine. "I've always wanted to be tall and thin, so we're even. They say tits grow when you get pregnant.. But I kinda like yours, they fit into my hands."

Kozima tossed her head back and laughed once. "Could you imagine me, a mother?! What a riot.."

Then she fixed Sandy with a fond smile. "You're more than enough of a child for me, thank you."

The two enjoyed their wine in silence after that, only pausing now and again to check the paninis or refill their glasses. It was surprisingly domestic, for as oddly-matched as they were.

Finally, enough time passed that their supper was deemed "perfect". After Sandy plated the sandwiches and dug out two pickles to go with, she was surprised by the sight of Kozima hoisting up both plates. "Um.. What're you doing?"

"I thought we'd eat in front of the telly." Blushing, Kozima added: "Just this once."

Her friend perked up. "Is there something good to watch?" She followed Kozima to the living room, but not before fetching the bottle and glasses.

They settled down on the sofa together, with Kozima's legs thrown over Sandy's lap (they became a nice table).

"Looks like The Blob," Kozima groaned, staring sadly at the black-and-white images on screen. Of course they could change it, but that would require getting up and twisting the dial--something neither of them wanted to do.

With a dramatic sigh, she bit into her sandwich. While Kozima's face didn't change expression, her toes curled in a clear sign that the panini was delicious. "You're an angel, poppet."

"I know," Sandy preened and took a big bite. A blissful smile spread out on her face. "Yyyyeff. Delifuf." She actually watched the show, sort of fascinated with monster movies. From time to time, she made grabby hands at her glass resting on the table before them - Kozima could easily reach it with her long arms.

The sandwiches didn't last long, but they filled them up nicely. Sandy even picked up the crumbs from her plate, then began to throw curious glances at her friend. After all, something interesting was waiting for them.

Maybe it was her imagination, but Kozima seemed a little fidgety. Every time Sandy got a moment to look at her, she found the pallid cheeks to be a little redder, the body language a little more introverted, lips a little more tense--

"Oh my GOD, will you stop staring already?" Sandy couldn't help her laughter, especially when Kozima buried her face in her hands.

"I can't help it! You've a new toy and I'm eager to see!"

"Christ--I'll go get it." Kozima jerked her head toward their plates, which Sandy gathered up with glee.

She made it back to the sofa before Kozima did, so she busied herself fluffing pillows and turning off the telly, rather than complaining loudly (which she was very tempted to do). Finally, her favorite pair of legs returned, carrying something very large, thick, and serpentine.

"Is that.."

"Yes."

"A giant rubber cock?"

Kozima stared flatly. "Scoot over, you wretched tart."

Sandy did, mouth open in awe. "Oh my God. Oh my God. They- make stuff like this? This looks AWESOME." She tugged the toy from Kozima's hands. "Oh my, it has two heads. Wow-" Suddenly, the penny dropped. Sandy stared at her friend, who grew even redder, which was quite a feat.

"Wow,” Sandy remarked on a tiny voice. "This is going to be more fun than a weed party."

Once Kozima recovered enough to speak, she reached over to grab the toy by its middle. Her fingers stroked over the center, where a pair of darker circles wrapped around the girth. When she moved one, the attached cock made a low buzzing noise--Kozima prodded the side of Sandy's breast with it. "It vibrates on both sides," she breathed, pupils rather dilated. Sandy's excitement was obviously infectious, "It works like a dream, so I thought.."

She went silent as she switched off the vibration. "You're welcome to say no, but it's--" Kozima shivered. "--it's been very exciting to think of using this on you."

It was Sandy's turn to blush. The thought was exciting indeed. They fooled around before and it was great but this... kinda opened a whole new can of worms. Not that she minded. Not the least.

"Aww, sugar baby... I'd love to try that." She nodded eagerly. Worrying her teeth over her lower lip, she fidgeted a little, then promptly hugged Kozima. "You're my best friend and you're gorgeous, and I'd really love to-" She kissed her friend. "This is going to be fun."

She felt Kozima relax in her arms, her lean body loosening up bit by bit until Sandy was drawn up into another soft kiss. This time, her lips were softly licked and bitten, and where Kozima was usually so conservative in her touching, she now seized Sandy by the hips and molded their bodies tightly together.

She giggled when Kozima broke away to pull Sandy's short legs around narrow hips, and with surprising strength, the thin woman stood with Sandy held securely in her arms. "Awww, no sofa sex?"

Kozima swatted her bare rear. "No. You always--"

She trailed off to dump Sandy on the neatly-made bed. "Always what?" she cooed back coquettishly, "Always make you really wet?"

In a flurry of pale limbs and flashing eyes, Kozima pinned her down. She shoved her thigh up against Sandy's bare sex, making the chubby lips spread as she rubbed back and forth.

Sandy wiggled, grinning and biting her lower lip. She moaned and and gasped too - she enjoyed a bit of a firm attention. "C-can't wait to feel that thing inside... I kinda always wished I had a dick, because you're so... fuckable." She wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"And I love to make you wet," she murmured. "I think it's sexy."

"You'll have one soon enough," Kozima answered, "I can't wait to see what you look like with this inside."

She kissed her way down Sandy's body, paying special attention to her full breasts and plump thighs. Kozima seemed fascinated with the curvy parts of her figure, so Sandy was surprised when she bypassed pawing her chest and merely jerked up Sandy's dress instead.

Kozima moaned into her pussy, kissing the damp curls with gusto. "You always smell so good." She nuzzled in, bumping Sandy's clit with her (rather distinguished) nose. "Get the lube from my nightstand," was her only command before she slipped her tongue inside.

That was a difficult task to accomplish, but Sandy tried valiantly, stretching toward the nightstand while whimpering from pleasure. Kozima was extremely talented with her mouth. And tongue. And teeth. Sandy's luscious thighs quivered and her hips bucked slightly. She barely remembered to not just grope around blindly for the tube else she would knock it to the floor - and Kozima would stop then. She finally managed to grab it and relaxed, whispering a praise.

She was being a bit.. noisier than normal, slurping and licking loudly to get Sandy's juices flowing. Kozima never complained about giving oral sex, but now she sounded like she was enjoying herself.

She sucked in sharply when Kozima seized her clit between her lips, abusing it with flicks of her tongue. Yeah, she was enjoying herself quite a bit.

Kozima plucked the lube from her hand. Sandy heard the cap flip open, but what happened afterward was a mystery--Kozima didn't pull away at all while she did whatever it was she did below Sandy's waist.

Then that lovely tongue was replaced by the fat, vibrating girth of the dildo, which spread her lips wide as Kozima laid it lengthwise against her sex. It trembled against her clit and slit, the vibrations intensely strong.

"Oh!" Sandy squealed and her fingers curled into the fabric of her dress that was bunching up around her waist. "O-oh, it's strong...! Oh darling, it feels so good...!" She rubbed against the toy, teasing herself shamelessly. "It's going to feel amazing inside... so thick-!"

She was cresting toward her first peak, rolling her hips joyfully as Kozima kept stroking her dripping sex--then it all stopped. Sandy whined, flinging her fists into the bed. "What's wrong with you?!"

Smugly, Kozima rolled a shoulder. "If I'm going to fuck you properly, poppet, I want to see your perfect tits bouncing for me."

Sitting back on the bed, Kozima spread her long legs and unfastened her robe with one hand. Her wet scent filled the air, growing stronger as she pulled the dildo to her mouth to delicately sniff at Sandy's juices. "And I want your tongue put to good use," she added, licking the toy happily.

"On you, or on that vibrating monster?" Sandy countered as she sat up and flung her dress over her head - it landed on the floor. She scooted closer and seized the other end of the dildo, making a note on how easily it bent. She licked the tip, watching Kozima intently.

"Is this what you want me to do? Or should I clean up your frothing cunt?" She licked her lips. "That sounds good, too. You taste better than dessert."

She was usually scolded for speaking like this, but she was instead seized by the hair of her head and hauled forward into a bruising kiss. "Shameless tart," she breathed into Sandy's mouth, guiding her little hand down to the patch of dark hair between her legs. "Slip those fingers in, then suck my clitty. You look so pretty down there."

"Yeah, I knew you loved me." Sandy beamed and her skilled fingers found their way inside. She couldn't reach far with them, but her hands were small... if she was careful, she could squeeze all of it into Kozima. She tried it now, too, feeling how wet her friend already was. In the meantime, Sandy busied her lips with sucking on the small boobs, massaging the nipples with her tongue.

Kozima Black hissed through her teeth, then took a few deep breaths to relax around Sandy's wee hand. "Oh God," she whimpered, voice immediately dropping its sharp edges, "Oh, Sandy, poppet--"

Sinking back on her elbows, she was completely exposed to Sandy's view, her steely face made beautiful by pleasure. Lips flushed and parted, eyes dark, cheeks stained in pink, she spread her thighs wider like some common whore. "You'll be the death of me..!" Sandy wriggled her fingers enough to drag a breathy cry from that wicked mouth. "Fuck's sake--I'm so full--"

"Aww. I wouldn't want to be your murderer..." Sandy eased her hand out of the tight channel, but to avoid retribution, she enthusiastically licked Kozima's clit instead. She pressed her lips against the pink folds and sucked hard, drawing the blood to the sensitive little bud.

Now it was Kozima's turn to writhe and whimper. She fisted into the covers, her toes curled and the filthiest moans broke forth from her slender throat. Sandy hugged her hips and kept on, occasionally dragging her tongue over the folds. She could already taste her friend's juices - there was so much! Kozima was practically dripping when she was aroused enough.

"S-Sandy- Oh poppet, I'm so close...!"

That was what she was waiting for. With a last lick, Sandy lifted her head and promptly pushed her hand back into Kozima, rubbing at her inner walls gently but firmly. "You like this, don't you...?"

Her hand clamped down on Sandy's wrist, fingers digging in as her muscles went tight. Around Sandy's hand, her channel rippled violently, then clamped down to keep her there. Her thin body arched back, every bit of exposed skin quaking in what was clearly an intense orgasm--

Then it hit her. Quite literally.

Fluid shot up like a little fountain, arcing gracefully a few inches in the air, and landing all over the bed and Sandy's arm in fat, clear drops. Poor Kozima was biting her lips to keep quiet, but it was to no avail: her groans were sweeter than any screaming.

Emboldened, Sandy pushed her hand forward just a touch more. This time, a ragged cry tore from Kozima's throat, followed by another gush of fluid, smaller this time. "Ohhhhh.. " Kozima slumped back onto the bed, her whole body shaking.

"Well, sugar, now you are literally dripping wet..." Sandy chuckled and dragged her tongue along Kozima's drenched pussy, cleaning her up. "Are you okay...? How did that feel?"

She regarded Sandy for a while from beneath her narrowed eyes, more than a little fucked, with her dark hair sticking to her face and her legs (still!) shaking from the orgasm.

She seized Sandy by her wrists and pulled her down, and like a sex-starved sailor, pawed at her plump ass with claw-like hands. The kisses this time were rough and demanding, tongue thrusting into Sandy's mouth to sample her own flavor. The onslaught was so sudden and so violent that it prevented Sandy from doing anything aside gasping for breath.

Long fingers rubbed her, the tips pressing in, and then--

Sandy's eyes shot open as a thick pressure adjusted itself to her cunt, slick with lubricant and their mixed fluids. "Sit back on it, tart," Kozima moaned into her ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you scream."

"Nnh, yes, please, fuck me," Sandy begged hotly and wiggled her ass. Carefully, she sat back and adjusted the dildo so it was in deeper. She leaned back on her hands, knees drawn up and whimpering, because that thick thing in this position put some lovely pressure on her insides.

"F-fuck me, sugar. Fuck me hard...!"

For all her threats to the contrary, Kozima was a very considerate lover. Until she was absolutely certain that Sandy was used to the toy, she stroked her clit and nipples to keep her relaxed. Sandy's body opened up for it, allowing the thick dildo to drag deliciously along her inner walls. "I wish you could see how you look, poppet," Kozima breathed, her eyes sparkling in lust, "Your pretty pussy is taking it all so greedily, but I can still feel how tight you are."

To make her point, Kozima pulled it out halfway with one skilled tug. "You're such a slut. Do you hear those wet sounds your cunt is making?"

When she pushed back in, it was with a bit more ease; the lube, combined with Sandy's wet pussy, made the thrusts come in a steady rhythm no man could hope to accomplish, reaching her sweet spots every fucking time.

Eventually, Sandy fell back on the bed, gasping and grabbing her own thighs to keep them apart. That thick thing was doing magic inside, rubbing her just the right way, and Kozima looked so pretty, with those dark flames in her eyes.

"Oh sh- K-Kozima, make me come, please...!" Sandy smeared some lube on her own clit and flicked a fingertip over it, for added stimulation.

Briefly, she opened her eyes to look at Kozima; she regretted it immediately. The lovely thing was grinning, all teeth and thin lips, as she fucked Sandy with one end of the dildo and rocked her own clit against the other.

Kozima caught her looking, and with a low chuckle, she bent their plaything in half. "Since you asked so nicely."

She guided Sandy to spread her pussy lips apart, baring the juicy pink flesh and the quivering clit inside. After giving the tiny bundle of nerves a moment's reprieve, she began to fuck it with the vibrating head, angling the other one against a special place just behind her pelvic bone.

Sandy squealed and threw her head back, squirming until the pressure became too much. She came, her muscles tensing up, jiggly ass arching up from the bed for a few moments just to fall back panting heavily.

"Ohshitohshitohshit, that was so good. So fucking good..."

Kozima withdrew the toy slowly, massaging the skin above Sandy's uterus with her fingers and lightly rubbing her clit with a thumb. "Good girl," she murmured, and rewarded Sandy with a gentle kiss after climbing to lay on top of her.

These kisses were slower, softer, helping Sandy to come down off her high. "Think you can handle one more?"

"Damn well I can," Sandy nodded with much belief, then her expression softened and cupped her friend's face with both hands.

"I want to make love to you. I love you, sugar."

Kozima's dark eyes wavered, and with an uncharacteristic twinge of shyness, she looked away. Sandy kissed her trembling mouth to massage her insecurity away, patiently working at her lips until Kozima relaxed and began to kiss back. "I.. erm.. Bloody hell, me too." Kozima admitted softly.

They laid close, wrapped in one another's arms, and kissed lazily, tongues slipping side-by-side without a care in the world. These times felt the best, Sandy decided as Kozima stroked her bare body and let their sweat and scents mingle to an intoxicating fragrance.

One last time, they broke apart so Kozima could get more lubricant. She was a stickler for such things, which Sandy appreciated (even when it meant she had to wait). Once their toy was properly slicked up again, she approached with the head held between her index and middle fingers. "You make me crazy," Kozima muttered, easing the tip between Sandy's flushed folds. Even after the battering she'd taken, Kozima made sure she could adjust before applying any more of the length.

It gradually dragged in until she could take no more, then Kozima flipped the vibrator onto its lowest setting. She scooted close, draping one leg over Sandy's thigh and the other leg beneath. "Will you.. take me, too?" Kozima reached down, parting her small folds with her fingertips.

"Mmmyeah," Sandy breathed, a little overwhelmed by all the underlying meanings of this. She took the toy and teased Kozima's slit with the head a little.

"You know, it kinda really feels like having a dick. Except not but if you look-" she giggled a little and applied some gentle pressure. "I'll make you mine, sugar."

The finely crafted head slowly disappeared between the folds and Kozima's lips tightened. Sandy gently nudged her. "Lift your hips a bit- Yeah, that's right." More and more of the dildo slipped in, inch after agonizingly slow inch. The sight was priceless.

She closed her eyes tight, curtain of black hair sliding over her face as she sank down into the pillows. Once, just once, Kozima reached up to cover her face--Sandy intercepted her hand before she could hide, though.

"Not like that. Let me see you."

Kozima whimpered so that Sandy thought her in pain. But she felt vibrations far different than those produced by their toy and grinned when she realized how much Kozima liked this. "God..!"

Sandy linked their fingers together. "Just like that, sugar. Don't hold back."

And they were gone, finding their rhythm with frightening ease. With their feet planted on either side of the other's hips, hands joined in the middle, the two women met again and again, sliding forward and back in perfect tandem. As good as it felt, it stayed slow--they were enjoying themselves now, that wild streak fading into something deeper.

"S-sandy, you feel so good inside me..!" Kozima finally sobbed out, "You're so deep, poppet..!!!"

"Kozi... you’re hitting that spot, sugar baby..." Sandy gasped. "You feel so good, darling!" She rolled her hips and whimpered from the pleasure. That thick head was torturing him the nicest way.

"You think we can come together-?"

That statement alone had a profound affect on Kozima, who began to shake just as violently as before. "Y-yeah.."

They held onto each other tightly, the strokes intensifying in speed as they neared their peak. From this position, she could see Kozi's pussy start to twitch and grip the toy even more greedily than before; she glanced at Kozima and saw that her own sex was under similar scrutiny.

Then they locked eyes and her world went white, Sandy's voice twisting upward with Kozima's. The vibrations of their dildo were overshadowed by the quaking of both their bodies, the middle soaked in sweet, hot juices.

It seemed to last longer that it probably really was; and it drained them so perfectly like never before. They were barely able to separate and cuddle up tightly, limbs entwined, golden and raven tresses mingling over the pillow. They kissed slowly, sweetly and smiled at each other, their eyes holding secrets only those sharing a sisterhood could understand.

For once, Kozima didn't shove Sandy off for a shower or insist on changing the sheets. They laid together in post-coital bliss until sleep took them both.

And for once, Sandy woke before Kozima did, finding the dark head tucked under her chin and long arms around her waist. Satisfaction and no small amount of pride warmed her from the inside out as she slid her fingers through Kozima's hair and cuddled her like she was usually discouraged from attempting.

Even when those golden hazel eyes slid open, they just laid together in silence. They were sticky and flushed from their exertions, but were apparently too wonderfully exhausted to care.

"Whatcha thinking..?" Sandy whispered, her face lit by the dying sun (Aster would've loved a shoot with lighting like this).

Kozima chuckled thickly, turning her head so Sandy could pet her cheek. "I was thinking that I made a good investment."

The women's tired giggles were no less sweet than the kisses they shared next.


	3. Diplomacy

"This is First Mate Sanderson calling base, does anyone copy? Over."

He jogged on short legs, breathing in quick puffs of humid air that swirled in black and purple around his nose and mouth. One small hand rested on his earpiece, growing damp with sweat.

"This is First Mate Sanderson calling base. Navigator Frost, do you read? Please provide the current coordinates for myself, Captain North, and Ensign Iana. Over."

His boots crushed the obsidian-like rocks spread out over the dark ground, the light from his suit turning them to stars that mirrored the sky beyond this planet's miasmic atmosphere. It was supposed to be a simple expedition into this uncharted territory--he was part of the crew assigned to get a first look at this newly-discovered planet, Epsilon-5.

Just lay out the mapping droids, walk a few kilometres, lay out some more droids.. how hard could it be?

Reaching the top of a steep dune, Sandy laughed to himself between gasps for breath, hands resting atop his knees. Someone had apparently missed the fact that communication in this place was spotty at best, thanks to the jagged mountains and cavernous gullies that surrounded their landing site. Coupled with the lack of natural light, it was far too easy for sight-dependent humans to lose track of one another in the dancing purple fog.

Figures that he'd be the first to find himself lost. He'd been the one to suggest going ahead, so eager to come across some valuable gems or rare, unknown plant species. Captain North was won over easily enough, but Ensign Iana said she had a bad feeling about this. Sanderson wiped his arm over his sweat-drenched forehead, then began trudging along, swearing to always obey a woman's intuition from this point on.

It was so difficult to see that he couldn't even find one of their markers so he could orientate himself. He gave up searching for the flickering green beacons after an hour of squinting at the ground; all he could do was pick a direction and walk.

There wasn't even static in his earpiece! Not a good sign. In frustration, he pulled it off so he could shut it down until he found an area free of fog or vertical interference. No need to waste a battery. "Good job, Sandy," he muttered, trying to be annoyed instead of scared.

See, they weren't entirely sure just -what- lived here. That was the point of the expedition.

So when he heard a voice, his blood froze in his veins. Eyes bulging, he went completely still and silent.

Somewhere to his left, he could hear the faint cadence of speech. He couldn't make it out, but the intonations indicated familiar language.

He only knew one person loud enough to be heard from far off.

"Captain North!" he shouted in joy, taking off at a dead run toward the source of the voice, "Captain, I'm over here!"

He slipped a few times, as the terrain became ever more treacherous. The sudden drop in temperature was probably indicative of crossing into mountainous territory. Leave it to North to find the tallest area--maybe he'd gotten a signal!

"Captain! Captain, I'm--"

The First Mate's heart dropped when he was greeted by the echo of his own voice.  
He could see far enough to realize he'd been shouting at a smoothly-curving rock formation, which was doing a fine job of bending acoustics right back at him.

Sanderson shuffled to an outcropping of purple-veined stone and sat down hard, scrubbing his eyes until he saw white spots. "Damn."

There was no telling how far he'd run now. "Damn, damn, damn."

The usual thoughts began to cross his mind despite his best intention. They’ll give up searching and leave him here. He’d die here alone, and most probably horribly, crushed, poisoned or eaten.

Sanderson swallowed hard. No, no, he couldn’t afford to panic! He’ll just catch his breath, then walk back to the direction he came from, and continue trying to find a good place for receiving signals. It’ll be okay. North would never leave one of his men behind.

Unless the circumstances demanded it. Yeah.

Sandy took a few, calming breaths. Thankfully, the atmosphere was breathable at least - he was definitely not going to die from lack of oxygen.

“Tn rth.”

Sanderson tilted his head up again. Was that- a voice...?

“Aptn orth.” 

Sweat rolled down his spine. Was that an echo-?

“Captain North.” it was barely above a whisper, but... it didn’t sound like an echo. More like... a voice trembling, reverberating.

Swallowing on a dry mouth, he slowly eased himself up to stand. There was a service blaster at his side, charged and ready to go, but a lot of good that would do him if he couldn't see but two feet ahead..!

Still, he reached for it, eyes darting around for the source of that voice. "H-hullo..?"

"Hll.. H'lo."

Sanderson felt a bit queasy as he held his blaster aloft and just... aimed. That voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere! "M-my name is First Mate Sanderson, of the Research Vessel Guardian. I mean you no harm. Please show yourself!"

“No... harm...” Suddenly, the oddest feeling washed over him. He calmed down. His head cleared, his panic lessened and it apparently was shocking enough to not panic again over it. Sanderson’s brows furrowed. Not being scared to death was surely a nice thing but where did that sudden tranquility come from...?

Something moved in the shadows. He aimed his blaster, but only as a warning. He reconsidered though as slowly, he became able to make out a tall, hulking mass - a darker spot in the darkness.

Then, a golden spot of light - an eye- flared up. Then another. Then two more. In three heartbeats, he was playing staredown with a dozen of those. Suddenly, panic began to sound as a legit option again.

“No harm.” The shadow-form lowered itself to the ground and moved closer. It was probably the creepiest thing he had ever seen, but by some miracle, it oozed calmness. Sanderson could practically feel it lapping at him in waves.

It wasn't the artificial calm caused by a sedative or even a stiff drink, but rather the same sort he felt when he woke up in his bed at home. He felt warm, safe, loved...

Shakily, he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

The thing looked like it was considering the answer thoughtfully. “No.” And it leapt.

Sanderson opened his mouth to scream, but it was THE worst idea, ever. The creature engulfed him, wrapping him into cool darkness and literally poured into him, using every orifice it could found. It seeped into his ears, poured down his throat and sneaked into his nostrils, suffocating, deafening... it even covered the surface of his eyes. 

Sanderson’s body seized up violently in the throes of death and agony. This was the end. The creature will tear him apart from the inside out. He fell on his knees, grabbing his throat, gagging and blind-

It was over as suddenly as it came. Sanderson blinked. He was strangely calm again, as if he hadn’t been dying just a moment ago. There was a strange pressure in his entire body though... similar to that slightly bloated sensation that happened after a plentiful meal, but... he could feel it in his lungs, his limbs... even in his brain. It wasn’t painful though, merely... odd.

He finally managed courage enough to glance around, even as his heart fluttered rabidly and his mind screamed for him to close his eyes, to wait for all of this to be over.

As quickly as it had come, that thing was gone, taking its strange voice and odd form with it. In a self-deprecating gesture, Sanderson rubbed the back of his neck. It obviously had some grasp of Basic, which meant it could've pointed out the best way back to the ship. The planet was too small for such an intelligent inhabitant not to notice visitors.

Great.

"That's what I get for being such a coward," he muttered to himself, bending at the waist to pick up his blaster.

"No coward." The words rang in his ears without being spoken; they did not come from anywhere. They took shape in his _mind_ , like a thought that wasn't his own. 

"Please stay." What was the strangest of all that every word was... spoken, for a lack of better term, in a different voice. He recognized the entire crew.

He froze. Try as he might to be terrified, he found that his emotions were under a tight rein--Sanderson didn't have that amount of control himself. He enjoyed the highs and even the lows that life had to offer, so when he wasn't afraid (like he rightfully should've been), he felt nausea build in his gut.

Only to promptly be tamped out again.

"Wh-who's there?" he whimpered, eyes round as he spun to see if perhaps there was someone behind him. The horrifying fact that it might've been someone inside did little to help calm him down. "Stop it!"

"Sorry," The voice could have belonged to an older Jackson Frost. "I mean no harm." Aaand that was the velvety alto of one of Sanderson's university teachers, a slender, dark-skinned woman. He was SO crushing on her back then.

"I need to learn. You. Your world." His favorite singer's silky speech rang in his ear. "Please let me. I mean no harm."

The sound of that last voice made his stomach do flip-flops, twisting pleasantly as the familiar rumble seemed to deafen his senses.

A little inanely, he giggled, burying his face in his hands. "This isn't possible. You sound just like the lead singer of Pitch Black." Then he added, after reasoning with himself: "But you're not really here."

Again, he twisted his neck around, praying that he was wrong. As of yet, there was no lifeform in this galaxy that was capable of invading another species' mind. But was this really an invasion? "How do you know Basic?" Sanderson gulped, small fingers brushing over his own throat. "Did you learn from me?"

"Yes!" The voice remained the same this time, and it was filled with delight. "We learn fast... but- Submerging is faster. You're smart." A pleasant shiver ran down Sanderson's spine. "There's so much to learn! Your species is so interesting!"

There was a brief pause, then the sound of someone clearing their throat. "I am here. I will not harm you, I promise. I'm inside you. Coursing in your bloodstream. Traveling on your synapses. You have a beautiful brain." The sensation of someone caressing the inside of his head made Sanderson's skin crawl.

"Oh?" I'm sorry!" The voice was a little startled and the sensation stopped. "I'm making you nervous, right? Don't worry, I'm not staying forever. I just want to learn everything. It's been so long someone came here. I'll try not to make you uncomfortable. It must be really strange, but please bear with me? I'm so excited!"

Oh, Sanderson knew he was excited. It was having a profound effect on him, too, as that unchained enthusiasm trilled through every nerve in his body like…

He felt a blush tighten his cheeks. Well, it felt kinda like an orgasm.

Squirming, he wrapped his arms around himself. Whether or not this thing--Pitch Black, he decided in an instant--understood what Sanderson felt, he still wasn't comfortable sharing such an intimate sensation. Best to distract this male voice with something else."Are there more of your kind?" he murmured, "Our lifescans showed that there were no carbon-based lifeforms on this planet, but clearly we were wrong."

"Pitch Black, I like that! It fits me:" The voice was content. "Call me like that! And- you were right, no carbon-based lifeforms. We're made of energy-" There was hesitation. 

"Your species doesn't seem to have the right words to describe us. Yes, you can refer to me as a 'he', though we don't have gender. But if we had, I'd be a male. There's more of us... a- tribe. We're not native to this planet. We're refugees."

Sanderson almost asked for clarification, but Pitch Black was able to provide him with the knowledge he requested without ever being asked:

He saw flashes of light, a prism containing color that the made the human spectrum look painfully inadequate. There was joy beyond words, love, peace, and the sense of unified belonging that made him ache, even without ever having experienced it. Pitch Black had been around for a long time, and had seen many things.

But he had never before seen the Mouth--Sanderson understood that Basic lacked the proper word to explain it, but it came close to a "mouth". Yawning, dark, and endless, it came from beyond the blackest pits beyond starry graveyards, and it came without mercy.

Sanderson felt a lump in his throat, watching in his mind's eye as Pitch's people were harvested like a resource, swallowed into the Mouth to never be touched, felt again.

"Maybe we can help.." he whispered, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Maybe you can," Pitch agreed warmly. "But we're in no hurry. We get by. There are other life forms on this planet - you won't be able to harvest those gems though. They become mad when separated from their cluster, and can do nasty things." Sanderson felt warmth inside, like a hug. "Don't cry. It is a sad story, but we've been able to keep our species alive. There are more of us out there, we know it, but we can't reach out to them and we lost our means to travel. I think our species could cooperate. But I wouldn't want to scare your crew. North might shoot me." Pitch chuckled.

"I can assume a less threatening form, but I still need to learn - would you allow me to use your body? I already know what _not_ to do to it. I don't want to cause you harm. While inside you, it could easily hurt me as well."

"Of course," he replied without thinking--but that was not a result of Pitch Black's influence. Sanderson tended to act on impulse, especially when he thought he could benefit someone else. His heart ached for this creature and all that he had lost.

He knew that the crew would understand. So, he'd give anything he could to help.

He expected something sudden and sharp, possibly even blacking out, but the change was gentle and subtle. He slowly became aware of a presence - it was hard to explain with words, so he gave up quickly - and he watched with wide eyes as his arm lifted and his fingers spread out. He made absolutely no conscious effort to move, he even willed himself to relax but to no avail. Pitch took control of his muscles and was commanding them carefully. Sanderson took a step forward and nearly tripped, but the creature inside was indeed a fast learner - he corrected, balanced, fine-tuned and the small body stood straight again.

Sanderson felt as if on a fairground ride, when the cabin around him was moving, jerking, swinging from left to right and all he could do was to hold on. He could also feel Pitch's emotions - elation, curiosity, awe, pride. The creature was gaining more and more accurate control over the flesh. The steps became sure then turned into light jogging; the waist bent, the fingers picked up a stone, then a smaller one, then they slid across a rock's surface.

"You humans feel so much!" Ptch exclaimed. "We don't feel textures." A hand smoothed back soft golden hair and pawed at the suit's smooth material." You distinguish between temperatures. You experience physical pain." The fingers pinched the skin on the back of the hand and Sandy winced. The next moment, he was sure he felt lips pressing against the exact spot, soothing the minute pain.

"Just.. just be careful, okay?" The last thing he wanted was for Pitch to discover whether or not humans were capable of flight. He shivered, staggering back and forth until Pitch finally understood the delicate motor controls required to properly move. "Physical sensations are about all we have," he explained, suppressing a giggle when his own tiny fingers slid ticklishly under his chin, "I'm afraid our species isn't as advanced as yours."

"It's not as much of the level of advancement, more like a different skillset," Pitch explained modestly. "For example, I can search through your brain for memories and information, therefore, I am aware of the fact that human beings cannot fly unassisted."

"I'm sorry.." Embarrassed, he tried to cover his face with his hands, but Pitch was using them for something else. Namely, exploring the softer parts of Sanderson's body.

"Your temperature variations are fascinating," he said gently, as he poked the pudgy inside of Sanderson's thigh.

"D-don't.. don't do that…" As badly as he wanted to pinch his legs together, the option was clearly not available. He was more exposed with his uniform on than he'd ever been when naked!

Without his express consent, he settled down on the ground, against the rocks.

"Why does this make you uncomfortable...?" Pitch inquired with honest curiosity. "I think I've grasped the human concept of 'modesty', but nobody sees you right now. You like to engage in such activities."

Mortification made him wish he could hide. Kinda difficult to hide from someone in your head, though.

Lips twisting, he struggled with the best words to say. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Masturbation is the term, I believe," Pitch clarified helpfully.

"No! No, no, no…" With a short laugh, he tried to throw his arms up. When it didn't work, he just laughed louder. "Not at all!"

"You are lying now," Pitch pointed out. "You have memories of it, quite a lot. And they always have a joyful emotional charge. I see that your society sometimes perceives this activity as indecent, but you never shared that belief. It also comes with some nice physiological processes. The concept of physical arousal is fascinating."

"It is indecent," he recited, before recalling that facial expressions were probably lost on Pitch. When his scowl failed, he bit his lower lip until it hurt. "You don't talk about stuff like this. It's not… it's not…"

Pitch's voice was silent as he waited for the vocalization of an answer he already knew.

"It's not professional. Can't we discuss something else?"

Disappointment washed over him

"I hoped I could study the phenomenon, but I promised not to hurt you. I can't say I understand it, but I'll accept. Maybe one of your crew members will be willing to provide me with knowledge."

Immediately, Sanderson found himself aching to bring back that pure wonder. He wasn't considered handsome by any means (cute, maybe), so the enthusiasm toward intimacy was all but unknown to him. He wasn't a virgin in the least, so he wasn't nervous for that reason.

Maybe a part of him was worried about disappointing Pitch Black. What if his reactions weren't up to par, or the sensations weren't what he was expecting?

At this point, Sanderson was more willing to fall short after than trying, rather than disappointing Pitch by not trying at all. Some ambassador he was… cowardly, neurotic thing, afraid of someone who was just curious!

"P-pitch.. wait.. I'm sorry." Swallowing past the dryness in his throat, he tried to steel his nerves. "It doesn't hurt. It's just… something we usually don't share with one another."

The image of Ensign Iana's shocked face flashed over his mind and he chuckled. "I'm not sure you should ask any of the other crew. They wouldn't.. they wouldn't understand."

"I don't, either. Sex, making love, it seems like such a wonderful experience when I look into your mind. We have a similar practice but as we are composed of energy, it's very different. It stays on an emotional level. We can't assume fully tangible forms and we do not have genitalia." Sanderson could almost see Pitch pacing idly, kicking a pebble like a rejected child.

"You too think fondly of pleasure, and through you, I could experience it, I could understand you better. Sex certainly seems like a driving force of the human race."

If there was ever a time when Sanderson felt like a monster, it was now.

"Doing it by myself isn't the same thing. It's close, and it gets the same physical result-- minus the childbirth, of course." He tangled his small hands together, wishing that he could just sink through the ground and hide. "There isn't anyone on board who could show you the full act, aside North and Toothie, but I doubt she'd be keen to let you in so, uh, intimately."

Why did he feel the need to run? He'd masturbated plenty of times before, but never with an audience. He felt so exposed..! "If we.. I mean, if you want to use me, it's…" He squeezed his eyes shut. "It's okay. Just know it's not the same."

"Don't worry about that," Pitch's voice was a whisper. "I know how it feels, from your memories. But knowing is not the same, so you're helping tremendously by letting me try this." There were intangible arms around Sanderson's shoulders, squeezing him just the way he liked. Phantom lips kissed his skin and trailed down to his neck.

And then it started, like always but still different. Arousal began to build in him, heart beating faster, breathing speeding up, skin prickling under the suit. He shifted into a more comfortable position and kept his hands down.

His penis was becoming erect and suddenly, it felt like being caressed and kissed. An invisible tongue lapped at the head and Sanderson moaned deeply. It didn't take long to get him into the state of full arousal. He was panting, groaning and whimpering, and Pitch's presence wasn't even that hard to tolerate. Sanderson could feel his childlike joy, and he knew that part of it was the novelty of the situation and the other part was pride and relief that he managed to impress.

When he finally managed to stop his world from spinning, he gasped out soft encouragement. "That's good.. You're doing so well!"

It was bizarre for him to feel all these beautifully familiar sensations, yet feel nothing. He glanced down to see his cock pressing out against the stretchy material of his suit; he knew from experience that he was wet, but it was all absorbed by the fabric. Even more impressive were his testicles, which swelled and plumped up nicely under the attention.

"There are other spots," he offered, knowing well how sensitive he was near his thighs, "And.. sometimes what looks like aggression is anything but."

"Alright. I need you to feel good." Pitch played on the body as if on a delicate instrument. "I want you to feel good."

Ghost-fingers curled around the weeping erection while ghost-lips breathed kisses on the sensitive inner sides of the thighs. They continued for a while then teeth joined them, nibbling at the fleshy limbs and curiously, Sanderson's nape.

The fingers around him tightened; more joined in, to give his balls some loving attention. He never had a service like before! Pitch wasn’t even there, and he was everywhere, spoiling Sanderson and quite masterfully at that!

He couldn't stop the leak of soft moans as his fantasies all seemed to take shape. There were hands all over him, the same talented fingers working his body while he was filled, fucked, and pleasured in every way possible. It was like there was someone riding him, while buried inside of him, while in his mouth, while sucking him, while stroking him---  
His mind dimmed from the pleasure, and he spread his legs wide. "Don't stop, please..."

"Mmm, never..." the pleasant purr rang in his ears. "This feels so good. You feel so good. I'll bring you to completion."

Every single way of lovemaking Sanderson ever experienced was happening _at once_. Pitch was able to read the memories and recreate the sensation by assuming perfect control of the flesh, every receptor and muscle. He was making love to the curious human form the inside.

He came silently, but not for lack of pleasure. Every muscle in his body tensed at once, each nerve overloaded with stimulation so that he could do nothing but fall headfirst into the greatest orgasm of his life. It wasn't all in his cock or even his prostate--instead, the pleasure stroked back and forth over the tightly-wound cords of his body, drawing forth wave after wave of pure bliss.

Physically, he simply arched back, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut as he experienced orgasm after orgasm. At some point, he stopped shooting seed and just fell back into full-bodied tremors that left him gasping for breath.

The waves tossed him up so high, it was impossible to bear, and his senses simply shut down from bliss. Sanderson's body went limp.

When he came to himself, he was cradled by somebody. It was a safe, secure embrace, his back against somebody's chest and a hand petting his damp hair lovingly.

"Come on, wake up... We need to go. Are you alright?"

The high had been such that coming down was devastating. He nearly wept as his body gradually resumed its functions, the rest of the stimulus around him far too bland in comparison to what Pitch had given him.

Weakly, he nodded, trying to remember how to speak.

A low chuckle rumbled in his ears. "It's okay. Take your time. I'm sorry for pushing you so, and even shutting you off, but I thought removing myself would be less traumatizing that way. Oh, and I'll need your opinion. I pieced together an appearance that I assume would be suitable when dealing with your comrades. I think I'll keep the voice. I like it."

"I don'.. Wha..?" His voice was slurred, thick in his mouth. Then he opened his eyes and realized he didn't need to speak anyway.

A dashingly handsome stranger watched him quizzically, golden eyes flashing out of pale skin set under jet black hair. He was tall and deliciously svelte, with long-fingered hands that made Sandy's skin tingle pleasantly. In self-conscious habit, he fussed with his own hair. "..Pitch?"

"That would be me, yes," the not-so-stranger nodded. "Ambassador of the Shadows, to make things simple. You think it's a passable guise? I don't want to frighten the others. Communication is also less invasive with actual vocal chords. A little strange, but I think I could get used to it." He flashed a smile at Sanderson.

"Passable..?" He was absolutely stunned--of course it was passable! Pitch was gorgeous! Dumbly, he bobbed his head. "You look..."

Sandy inhaled, fighting off his blush, and shrugged one shoulder. "It's great. You look human to me."

"Splendid!" Pitch rose and reached out to help Sanderson up, too. "I'm sure the talks will progress without a hitch. You humans are a rather violent race, capable of a lot of destruction..." Sanderson pulled his head between his shoulders, but Pitch continued: "But you also have the capability to achieve wondrous things. I'm sure a cooperation would be beneficial.” He winked. "You've certainly made a stunning first impression."


	4. Connected

**Beep, beep...**

_Breathing's a little heavy, better stop that--_

**Beep-beep, beep..**

_What if his mom picks up again? I'll make sure it's him this time instead of jumping right into it._

**Bee-beep!**

_Shit, did I hit a four or a seven?_

_Fuck, fuck, it's ringing--_

"Hello?"

_It's a guy, so maybe I dialed the right number. But it sounds like--_

"...hello? I know someone's there."

"Oh, um. Hey. It's me."

_Smooth, Sandy. Way smooth._

"Right... What do you want?"

"I.. Um. Needed someone to talk to."

_Sweat's making the phone slide. Switch ears, curly cord will hide the sound of unzipping my pants just in case it's the wrong number._

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

_God, that laugh makes me shiver. He sounds just like Pitch...!_

"I've been thinking about you all day." _Voice is cracking, because as usual, thinking of Pitch makes me so fucking excited. Hopefully he'll play along.._ "You make me crazy."

"... Thinking about me, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hm. That's nice, I guess."

"..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Y'know, you.."

"What about me?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"..."

"Tell me."

"I was.. thinking about--" _Swallow, swallow, remember to breathe.._

"Stop panting and spit it out."

"F-fine! Shit.. Following you into the bathroom.."

"And?"

"Getting.. getting on my knees.."

"Mhm. You've got your hand in your pants, don't you? What else were you thinking?"

"..h-h.. licking yo-your cock until it's hard.."

“Well, that’s a bold little fag we have here. I like that. What else?”

_Hate that word, but shit, I'm so hard--_

"Sorry.. I've always wanted to.." _Dizzy, too, it's more intense than normal._ "..f-find out if you're.. erm.. big.. I think you are."

"Well, yeah, kinda... a little less than six inches. I'm quite proud of it."

"I could.. eh.. I could take all of it. In my mouth. I'd love to feel you get hard on my tongue. ... It's.. cut, right?"

"Yep. Wait, let me sit down and get it out... Yeah, that's better. So, yeah, cut and getting up. It likes your tongue I guess."

"Cut are less sensitive, right? S-so, if.. you push your hips forward harder, you can.. eh, fit in my throat. I'll be quiet."

"Quiet is good. I wouldn't like getting caught. Mm. You sound like a chubby guy."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..!_

"Yeah. I guess..." _Gulp, chest hurts, getting scared now._ "I'm short an'-- uh.. I know I'm not what you're used to, but-- I'd do anything you wanted."

"It's okay, I like that. Since we got hooked up like this, I can just as well keep you... It's really like watching porn. Or listening to it, anyway. Keep talking, okay? Tell me about your chest."

_I'm embarrassed but I keep talking._ "S-some of the guys at school call them 'moobs' or--" _Cheeks are so red they feel like they're burning._ "--bitch tits.. I skip gym because they jiggle when I run. ... I.. I've been told I have a nice ass, though. It's soft."

"Uuh. that would fit into my hand nicely... I bet you're warm, too. I'm kinda tall and skinny. But nice ass, too. Guess you have small hands?"

"I prefer the term 'fun-size'. Everything about me is pretty small.." _Present company included, perked as it is._ "But I like it. Tall guys really turn me on, especially when they squeeze me. I'm sensitive, too, so I'll whimper if you pet me with your nice, long fingers."

"Ooh? What happens if I rub your nipples?"

"Mm..! I'll whimper, then beg you to do it again. I like having my.. um.. tits.. played with. It makes my dick so wet."

"Wet dicks are good, so I would rub your chest. Knead it like a girl's. And I'd suck your neck. Just below the collar, but I'd mark you."

"Uhhh, please don't stop.. I love it so much. You can make as many marks as you want, just let me play with your dick a little more. I love how big and thick it is!"

"Wow, that sounds... nice. I really like it when somebody rubs just under the head. How'bout your dick?"

"If you let me kiss you just once, I'll hold your dick in my hands and rub that spot with both my thumbs. My cock is short and fat.. I'm not cut, so there's lots of skin, an'.. God, it's so hard right now!"

"Oh wow... Really, both thumbs? Well... Mm... Nnn... Hnn... Oh, ooh...! You're doing it good... So now it's my turn. I'll pull your foreskin over the head a few times, then squeeze your dick... And I'd grab your balls. How big are they...?"

"Ahhh.. They're bigger than you'd think, so I cum a lot. Mnnn, your hands feel great, you're so good--!! Oh, fuck, will you rub them, pleease..."

"You're hitting all the good spots, too... Ooh, mmm, I'm so fucking hard... Oh fuck, let me hear you moan! I'm gonna squeeze those balls real nice-"

"I won't last-- God I'm gonna die if--hhhnnn, please please please.. Tell me I can come, please...! I want you to, I want to feel it all over my hands!!"

"Hold- just a little, hnng! Ohfuckyes, Aah! O-okay, come, come for me! Haah-"

_Orgasm washes my vision out... I suppose he’s experiencing something similar._

"Y-yeah.. That felt amazing. ... Listen, uhm--"

_Dial tone scares me bad enough that I almost drop the phone._

"Shit! Hello? Hello?!"

_But he's gone._


	5. P/r/ep talk

This time she hid in the bathroom nearest the science hall, which was isolated behind a few unused classrooms and a library under renovation. Maybe she'd die here and haunt the place, but even as a ghost, nobody would ever notice her.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and over her chin, streaking her skin with the telltale tracks of her devastation. Sandy sat in the stall furthest from the door, legs hauled up against her too-big body even though the position made it hard to breathe. In case anyone walked in, she didn't want them to know she was here.

Like she was trapped in a bad dream, she kept reaching up to the odd pressure at the side of her head. It wouldn't matter how many times she touched; it wouldn't change anything. Sandy Mansnoozie had a wad of gum tangled in a rat's nest just behind her ear, where that pretty wretch Artemis Lunanoff had offered to "braid" her hair.

She was naturally blonde and proudly grew her locks long--they'd be beautiful even if she wasn't! But now her hair was ruined, and she was going to officially be beyond help, just some ugly new student with no friends, chubby thighs, and no hair. Eyes squeezed shut, she buried her face in her arms and cried.

Sandy could handle the teasing and the comments made about how she looked, how she spoke, how she was just some poor scholarship student with used books and chipped nail polish (because a real manicure was out of her nonexistent budget), but this last jab finally broke her, leaving her to cry in the darkest, most forgotten corner of the academy.

Fate have always mocked her. The next blow came quickly.

"What are you doing here...?"

She didn't even hear anybody entering! As Sandy tilted her head up sharply with a gasp, her mortification was utterly, perfectly complete. The thin, pretty thing towering over her with long, gossamer raven tresses, a pristine uniform and barely noticeable make-up was no other than the infamous Kozima P. Black, class president, popular girl and stink rich bitch.

She was looking at Sandy with one carefully trimmed brow raised, one hand on her hip and looking so damn regal. "You're the new student with the scholarship." They haven't really talked aside formal greetings though they shared a lot of classes.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so mortified. Even when she'd left a pair of her underwear on the locker room bench and a few girls mocked their size, at least she'd had the bliss of anonymity. Now, she was trapped and horrendously vulnerable, like a wounded rabbit in front of the wolf that had to be the cruellest girl in school.

The tears came anew, lips shaking as she unfolded herself and rose to her full height--impressively striking Kozima Black at the shoulder. "I was texting my boyfriend," she lied lamely. Everyone knew she didn't have a mobile phone. "Excuse me."

With one shaking hand, she reached out to grab the stall door. Thin as she was, Kozima was an imposing figure and easily blocked her meager attempts to pull the door closed. The sobs broke free before she could stop them. "P-please go away," she begged in a tiny voice, vision swimming, "Please.."

"He obviously broke up with you because you're in the middle of sobbing your eyes out." The statement's sarcastic edge was taken away by her next words: "But in case it's true, I'll buy you a coffee. Because no dick of an ex deserves the pleasure of seeing a girl sad. If you have some other problem though, I don't know, I could help? Maybe?"

She wanted to scream at Kozima to just leave her alone, fully anticipating some harsh teasing to go with that arrogant tilt of her head.

But the offer of coffee made her stop crying immediately.

Sandy gave Kozima a long look, studying her for any signs of malice or ulterior motives. At first she was sure Kozima wanted Sandy to finish an assignment for her, but Kozima was the top student in their class, so that wouldn't make sense. It was probably a joke.

She squinted at that unhappy mouth and decided not. Kozima P. Black didn't joke.

"Are you serious?" she sniffed, scrubbing her cheek with one sleeve. When her hand came away, it was sticky with strands of gum, but for the moment, she just tried to wipe it on her skirt.

"What are you doing?!" Her wrist was caught by thin fingers what had the grip of a bird of prey's talons. Kozima scrutinized the chubby hand, then promptly leaned closer and gave Sandy's hair a look as well.

"Don't wipe gum on your clothes you dummy, it's hard to get out... Your hair is bad enough." She gently touched the honey tresses, smoothing them back. "It's badly tangled... I don't really think a chewing gum facial is part of your daily routine, so- who did this?"

Yeah, like she was going to invite even more constant harassment into her life. Who was going to believe a loser like Sandy Mansnoozie anyhow?

"I did," she murmured, cheeks growing hot as she reached up to rub the teartracks away. "I must've fallen asleep with gum in my mouth."

"You are an incredibly bad liar," Kozima pointed out, straightening and putting both her hands on her hips.

"But that's sort of a good trait. It means you don't have practice. Most people in this school can't say that about themselves. The offer to coffee still stands. We should do something about your hair first though. You're coming with me." She definitely wasn't asking.

And Sandy was too afraid of her to decline, even if she still had the suspicion that Kozima was up to no good. She emerged from the stall, smoothing her hands over her shirt to try and wipe away the stains left by her tears.

"I'll just go to my room and cut it," she said to her feet, hanging her head as she shuffled out to dip her hands under the faucet. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"Lesson one, if you don't respect yourself, nobody will. I'll cut your hair. At this point, you'd just make it worse. Most women go to hairdressers for a reason." Kozima folded her arms and glared at the washroom door. "Fucking bitches. I do what I want. And they can shove their opinion up where the sun doesn't shine."

She swallowed back a terrified lump in her throat and dried her hands, then curled them into fists at her sides. "O-okay. I'm sorry."

Kozima sounded like she was ready to hit someone, and the only person with a punching bag shape was standing just within reach. Sandy tried to remember if Kozima was rumored to have a temper.

With her head down and shoulders tight, she edged out of the washroom and waited for Kozima.

She gently put her hand on Sandy's shoulder and ushered her forward.

"Cheer up, you dummy. It's not that bad. I actually know how to cut hair, and a shorter do' would bring out your eyes. You have gorgeous hair, and it looks lovely when long, but you tend to hide behind it."

"It would?" she pondered aloud.

Sandy took a few steps, blinked, and looked back. "I do?"

She took another few steps, confused and now a bit dizzy at this influx of apparently innocent information. "You.."

The top student of their class, most beautiful, most regal, most terrifying, knew that Sandy Mansnoozie existed. Kozima had noticed her before this, without being her tormentor. Hugging herself, she gave a tiny, hopeful smile. Even if this was another prank, Sandy let her mind wander to the inane possibility that maybe someone saw her as something more than a target.

Maybe...

"Erm.. These aren't my dorms," she pointed out as they crossed into the east wing.

"Nope, they are mine. Not all of them though." Kozima smiled a little. "You don't have anything aside a hairbrush, I'm sure. I keep an arsenal." She paused for a moment. "I... kinda would like to be a hair stylist. Except, riches."

The admission startled her. Girls like Kozima Black wanted to be high-powered politicians or lawyers, or wanted to settle down with a rich husband and bathe in diamonds for the rest of their lives.

Becoming a stylist was so... normal.

"I.. think--" With every word she spoke, her voice grew quieter. She felt so insignificant beside this other student. Insignificant, and a little guilty, too. "..you'd be great. You're so beautiful, everyone would trust you to make them look amazing."

Kozima's fair complexion suddenly changed into the loveliest salmon pink. "Er, um. Thanks."

She opened a door and ushered Sandy in. The dorm was fabulous, probably even a great deal fancier than those of the other girl's. And especially Sandy's. She obviously didn't share it with anybody, and everything was clean and neatly organized. Very elegant and proper. Maybe a touch too proper.

Kozima pointed out the dresser table. "Sit down, I'll be back in a minute."

Before sitting, Sandy took a moment to check her shirt for any gum or dirt. She didn't want to get THE Kozima P. Black's furniture dirty! It was an honor to even get to speak with her...

She sat neatly on the stool. Even as short as her seat was, Sandy's feet couldn't reach the floor. She swung them back and forth out of childish habit, deliberately avoiding her homely appearance in the mirror. She didn't need to look to know how badly the gum was tangled in her hair.

It didn't take long until her newfound patron returned with spray cans, scissors and towels. One was quickly spread out underneath Sandy, the other went around her shoulders.

"Okay, let me see..." Kozima stood back and observed the long golden tresses. "I'll save as much as I can, but whoever did this, she really aimed for a kill. Regardless, I think it'll come out nice. You'll look better with short hair, anyway. This current cut doesn't compliment your face." She carefully began to cut out the gum, almost strand by strand.

"Okay.. I trust you."

But she didn't.

Sandy's mouth screwed itself up tight, and after a few short breaths, she felt the tears start to leak out the corners of her eyes. Her hair was the only pretty thing about her, and she was about to lose all of it.

She fisted her hands in her skirt, willing herself to be quiet while the vibrant golden ringlets fell to the floor.

Stupid Artemis von Lunanoff!

Her shoulders trembled as she fought off silent sobs, for Kozima's sake more than her own.

She was not prepared to feel the arms around her shoulders.

"Come on, you dummy... It's hair, it grows back... don't cry." It was a little awkward, but... it was consolation, something Sandy never expected from any of the pretty girls. Kozima sighed.

"I was seven when one of my brothers put gum in my hair, too, and I sobbed for three days in my room. I looked something awful after that so stop." She sniffled. "Whoever was the bitch who did this, she doesn't deserve to see you cry, okay?"

Sandy giggled a little wetly, then the floodgates came open like Kozima had flipped a switch with one finely-manicured finger. Somebody was being -so- nice to her, even if it was in a weird way, and after a hellish few weeks, just this bit of kindness managed to erode the last of her resolve. She cried into her hands, babbling in semi-coherent sentences that ended abruptly and ran together. "It's just-- I haven't cut it in years, and--" She broke off to make a horrible hiccuping sound. "I'm so ugly-- it'll be bad an'-- I should've never left public school! E-everybody hates me!"

She turned in the stool, face tomato red, and threw her arms around all that was tiny and Kozima.

She was hugged back and she could feel Kozima burying her face into the remaining blond hair.

"I-it's okay..." - was she crying, too...? - "It's going to look fine. I promise. I... I wish i could _go_ to public school with you...!"

It took a few tries before she could calm herself enough to register what Kozima had said. But it wouldn't make sense...

Sandy leaned back, cheeks splotchy and eyes red, aching from all the crying. She rubbed her face with the side of her knuckles. "B-but you're so popular! Everybody loves you here. And you're the smartest person I know.."

There was the whole spiel on opportunities and the like, which is what convinced Sandy and her mother to agree to the scholarship in the first place, but Sandy didn't quite think the misery was worth it.

"Says the girl who's here because of her stellar grades," Kozima countered with a sarcastic tone. Her eyes were red, she indeed cried. "You think I have a choice? I would shame the entire family if I had bad grades. I'm popular, you say? Money is popular around here! I'm class prez 'cause I'm the niece of the headmistress, and 'cause I can glare!"

She bit her lower lip and looked away. "I'm not even pretty. I don't like my long hair! Everybody calls me 'beanstalk' behind my back and they only hang out with me because they think they can ask me favors. That pretentious lot!" She folded her arms stiffly.

"Nobody tells you what to wear, how to act and what to study, and you have boobs!"

To say the least, Sandy was dumbfounded. It never occurred to her that anyone else was as unhappy as she; maybe she'd been so wrapped up in herself that she didn't notice what was right in front of her. As far as she knew, girls that were thin and rich had happiness without a single raincloud in their sky.

She stretched out her hands to rest upon Kozima's arms, then gently pulled, easing them from her chest. "I.. I think you're the prettiest girl in the school. And.." She flushed. "You have very nice, um.. boobs.."

"You are still an incredibly bad liar," Kozima bristled. "I don't need any more lies. And especially no pity. I'm a soldier's daughter." She took a deep breath. Sandy made a mental notice that Kozima didn't pull her hands away though.

"Let's get that hair under control. You'll wash your face after we're done. Need a tissue? And come to think of it, a little make-up probably won't go amiss, either."

Sandy really did think her pretty. She was envious of that trim physique, too. The breasts were perfect as far as she was concerned, two little handfuls that were nice and perky.

Her wide brown eyes met Kozima's golden hazel, and after a moment of stupid thought, she pulled the class president down to eye level. The kiss was brief and chaste, just lips on lips, but it was definitely a kiss. It lasted only a second, with Sandy holding her breath while her heart hammered somewhere in her throat (because she most definitely wasn't into other girls); then, she turned to face the mirror again. "Okay.."

"I'll... pretend that did not happen," Kozima said and picked up the scissors, resuming the work.

It quickly became apparent that Sandy was not going to end up bald - Kozima really meant what she said about styling. Slowly, a neat shape emerged - definitely short, but not falling into Sandy's face anymore, revealing her warm chocolate gaze.

With some hairspray added, the 'do looked stylish and modern. Kozima observed her handiwork critically then snapped her long fingers. "Don't move." She disappeared for a few seconds and returned with a black hairband. "This will do it."

Like magic, the short cut made the ends of her hair curl just slightly, soft waves kissing her cheeks and forehead. The layering slimmed down her round face, making her look more like a cute young thing than an overfed cupid.

The headband was the perfect touch, all elegance where gum and tears had been just a few short minutes ago. "I look..." Eyes wide, she reached to gently touch her hair and slide her fingers through the natural curls. "..beautiful."

Kozima snorted with laughter, but she gave Sandy a thumbs up. "That's a start! Be selfish. Be proud! Those bitches can just choke on their opinion."

She nodded, obviously satisfied with the outcome. "Now wash your face. I'll put a little eyeshadow on you and then we'll go down to the cafeteria, showing you off."

She slid to her feet, feeling light as a feather now. Sandy never knew she could look like this! With a giggle, she bounded toward the bathroom to start the warm water. They'd be so surprised--especially Artemis! She thought she'd broken Sandy, but not this time...

She cupped her hands under the water. "Hey, Kozima?"

"Yeah?"

She scrubbed at her cheeks, trying to keep them from flushing too much. "Do you think.. maybe.."

Sandy paused to dab her face dry with a towel. "You'd have lunch with me?"

Kozima fidgeted a little with the tiny vial in her hand, but eventually she smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

She sat in the most ladylike manner she could, with her chest puffed out and her hands folded in her lap.

"Thank you," she mumbled once Kozima began to apply make-up, "For all this, I mean. I think it'd be really nice if--"

Sandy trailed off. Kozima wouldn't want that!

"If what?" A little eyeliner and a touch of color went a long way if used right, and Kozima looked very pleased with herself.

She blinked at the doe-eyed woman staring back at her, one that was so lovely she could barely recognize the soft face.

"If we could be friends.."

Kozima straightened and looked into the mirror as well. Her hand came to rest on Sandy's shoulder, and she winked. "Aren't we already?"


End file.
